An Unusual Punishment
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. Alex is in trouble and receives an unusual punishment.


**A/N: I have never written a story quite like this one before, but this request fascinated me. Sorry if it ends up being a little too long. Enjoy!**

Alex knelt at Olivia's feet in her bra and panties, blinking back tears as she gracefully accepted Olivia's scolding. It was seven o' clock in the morning and both women had to go to work, but Olivia at least wanted to get the initial scolding and the first part of Alex's spanking over with and out of the way that morning, and focus on the second and final, and more difficult, part of Alex's spanking later that evening. This wasn't the way that Olivia liked to dole out discipline in her household. She preferred it when they could get the whole situation over with in one session, but due to circumstances beyond their control this was not the case today. Alex was going to have a very sore bottom to accompany her to work whether she wanted it or not. The pretty blonde wasn't sure whether breaking her punishment up into two sessions was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't have any court cases that day, so she wouldn't have to sit through court on her sore bottom. On the other hand, she did have plenty of paperwork to keep her occupied, and sitting on her sore bottom at her desk was going to be a miserable experience. Either way, Alex would have a sore bottom and would be sitting on it.

When Olivia finished her lecture and confirmed that Alex fully understood why she was being punished, Alex draped herself across Olivia's lap with a light blush. Olivia was fully dressed for work and Alex would never properly understand why being draped nearly naked across her fully clothed wife's lap somehow added so much weight to the punishment. Olivia pulled down Alex's panties and Alex winced as Olivia's strong right hand peppered her bare bottom with sharp spanks, painting it a deep shade of red. When Alex was crying freely and was lying limp across Olivia's lap, the brunette detective paused the spanking and reached over to pick up the hairbrush. Using almost all of her strength, Olivia gave Alex twenty hard swats with the hairbrush, ten on each of her tender sit-spots. The pain these spanks produced would stay with Alex for the rest of the day and would be a reminder of what she had coming later that night. Alex wailed in pain as she felt Olivia flip her face up and cuddle her close to her heart. Alex latched onto Olivia and clung to her for dear life as she was cuddled and rocked. Knowing that there was no time to indulge herself in a good, long cry like she usually did after a spanking, Alex did her best to calm herself as quickly as possible, which still took several long minutes of Olivia gently soothing her with tender words of unconditional love and praise for her graceful acceptance of her punishment. When Alex stopped crying, she received one more kiss to her forehead and then was sent to dress for work in her pencil skirt and blouse. While Alex was dressing, Olivia lovingly made her a cup of coffee to go, pouring it into a travel mug so Alex could drink it in the car.

Alex winced and whimpered softly as she carefully sat down at her desk. The pain in her bottom would be mostly gone by lunch, but the pain in her sit-spots would remain for the rest of the day. When it was time for lunch, there was a knock on Alex's office door. Alex smiled when Olivia walked in, touched that Olivia had taken time out of her busy schedule to come check on her.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Olivia helped Alex to stand from her desk and guided the pretty blonde to bend over the back of her chair. Alex obediently bent over and allowed Olivia to pull up her skirt and pull down her panties. Olivia glided her hand gently across Alex's bottom, inspecting the redness. Alex's bottom was only a very light shade of pink, but her sit-spots were still crimson from the hairbrush. Alex flinched when Olivia's hand gently glided across her sit-spots.

"Ow." the pretty blonde whimpered.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just making sure you're okay. You can stand up and we'll go have lunch."

The chairs in the diner were no fun for Alex's poor sit-spots. As the two women ate, Olivia kept a strong grip on Alex's hand to support her through the pain. If they were at home, Alex would have crawled over to sit on Olivia's lap to deal with the pain, but she couldn't do that in a public place like the diner, so she settled for holding Olivia's hand and both women ate as fast as possible to shorten the amount of time that Alex was required to sit. After lunch, Olivia walked Alex back to her office and kissed her forehead, nose, and lips before heading back to the precinct, reminding Alex to come to the precinct directly after work and not to make any stops along the way. Alex promised she would.

Several hours later, it was time for Alex to clock out for the day. She stood from her desk, gathered up her jacket, briefcase, and car keys, and left her office, saying goodbye to several people as she walked by them. Alex got in her car and drove straight to the precinct. She greeted Olivia's squad as she made her way to her wife's office. The door was closed, so she knocked and waited to hear Olivia's voice granting entry. Olivia was on the phone, but she looked up when Alex walked in and closed the door behind her. Olivia gave Alex a loving smile and beckoned her to her, kissing her forehead and then pointing at a corner of the office. Alex hadn't expected to be sent to the corner and gave Olivia a perplexed look, but she obediently went to the corner and placed her hands on her head. Olivia left her there for about thirty minutes while she finished her phone call. Alex stared at the wall and blinked back tears as she began to think about what was going to happen to her that night.

Alex had another spanking coming, but Olivia had to work late and couldn't go home with Alex to administer it. After a lengthy discussion, it was agreed that Alex would administer her own spanking, under Olivia's guidance via Skype. Neither woman wanted to wait until the next day to complete the punishment, so Alex would have to be brave and spank herself, something that she had never done before. As a curious teenager, Alex had once given herself a few smacks with her mother's wooden hairbrush, but she had done it over her jeans and not very hard at all, so the results were less than satisfying. On this occasion, Alex would have to use multiple implements on her naughty bare bottom, and Olivia would be watching her over Skype to ensure that it was done properly, which meant that Alex would have to spank herself hard enough to make herself feel truly punished. Olivia felt guilty that she wouldn't be home to scoop Alex into her arms as soon as the punishment was over like she always did, but had promised Alex that she would shower her with love and comfort as soon as she got home. Even if it was after midnight, Olivia was determined not to leave her poor baby without sufficient comfort for any longer than absolutely necessary.

"I'm sorry, little one. Our new Deputy Chief is throwing a tantrum over our current case. Come here." Olivia called when she hung up the phone.

Alex fled the corner and flew straight into Olivia's arms. They were alone, so Olivia allowed herself to be her usual affectionate self with her wife as she cuddled Alex in her arms and tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"Did you do some thinking while you were in the corner, sweetheart?" Olivia inquired. She had sent Alex to the corner while she was on the phone because she wanted her to think about her upcoming spanking.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl. Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm to go straight home and not stop anywhere along the way. As soon as I get home, I'm to call you, even before I take off my shoes. You will give me further instructions from there." Alex blinked back tears and Olivia held her tighter when she heard Alex whimper.

"Good girl. I know you're scared, baby. I'm sorry I can't go home with you, but I promise we are going to get through this together. You have survived every other spanking you've ever gotten over the years and you are going to survive this one, I promise. As soon as I get home, I will hold you and it will be perfectly okay if you want to have another good cry. I'll hold you all night long if that's what you want." Olivia tenderly stroked Alex's long blonde hair to soothe her.

The moment that Alex stepped foot in her apartment and closed the door behind her, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed Olivia's number. She listened to it ring twice before she heard Olivia's voice come over the line.

"Hi, darling."

"Hi, honey. I'm home."

"Good girl for calling me. It's about five thirty now. You can get comfortable and eat dinner. After you eat, I want you to go to the bedroom and get things ready for tonight. I want you to get out the hairbrush, the small paddle, and the tawse and set them on the bed in that order. I also want you to rummage around in the closet and find my NYPD sweatshirt and lie it on the bed too. After you do all that, you can do as you please until eight o' clock. At eight, I want you to use the iPad and call me on Skype. We'll take care of your punishment then. Do you understand everything?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I love you." Alex whimpered fearfully.

"I love you too, sweet girl. I know the situation sucks. I would so much rather be there with you to support you, but I'll see you later over Skype and I promise after it's over we won't hang up until you're okay. It will probably be about nine o' clock when we're done, or a little after, and I will do everything in my power to make it home before eleven. Go ahead and do as I've said, and I'll see you at eight o' clock." Olivia spoke kindly.

Alex changed her clothes, swapping her pencil skirt and heels for jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't feel very hungry and decided to just have a sandwich and milk for her dinner. After she ate, she went to the bedroom and set everything out exactly as Olivia had instructed. For the rest of the evening, Alex attempted to distract herself with the television and playing on her phone. A few minutes before eight, Alex picked up the iPad, went to the bedroom, and sat down on the bed as she obediently opened Skype and called Olivia.

"Hi, baby." Olivia's face suddenly came on the screen, and Alex could see her walking into the crib at the precinct to give them some privacy. Olivia sat down on a cot.

"Hi. I'm ready. Everything is here." Alex showed Olivia the implements lying on the bed.

"Good girl. I've told my detectives not to bother me for an hour. I want you to put the iPad on the bed and kneel on the floor like you do when I'm home."

Alex obediently set up the iPad so it was propped up on the bed and she obediently dropped to her knees. It wasn't exactly the same as kneeling at Olivia's feet, but for tonight it would have to do. Olivia spent a few minutes lecturing Alex about her behavior and discussing the situation with her. With tears in her eyes, Alex confirmed that she understood why she was being punished.

"Now I want you to strip completely and put on my NYPD sweatshirt." Olivia instructed. Alex often wore Olivia's sweatshirt. It smelled like Olivia and brought Alex comfort. Olivia reasoned that if she couldn't be there physically, then perhaps wearing her sweatshirt would be enough to comfort Alex after her spanking was over until Olivia could come home. Alex did as instructed and took off all of her clothes, including her bra and panties, and put on Olivia's sweatshirt, inhaling the comforting scent as she did so.

"Now, we're going to have to figure out how to make this work best. You're going to be on the bed, and I need the iPad to be somewhere where I can see you properly. Do you think maybe the dresser behind you would be a good place to set me up?"

"Um… yeah, that's actually perfect, I think." Alex carried the iPad over to the dresser and fiddled with it for a few moments until it was in the perfect position for Olivia to be able to see everything that was going to be happening.

"All right, we might as well get this over with. You'll need your phone, though."

"I left it on the couch. I can go get it."

"Yes, go get it and come right back."

Alex went to get her phone and returned less than a minute later.

"I've thought about this, and I think instead of me telling you exactly how many spanks to give yourself with each implement and making you keep track, it will be easier for you to just use your phone to set a timer, and however many swats you give yourself within that time frame is how many swats you get with that implement. Now I want you to get on the bed. Whether you are on all fours or kneeling or whatever position is most comfortable for you is fine, but no matter the position you choose, I need you to keep your bottom facing me so I can see what you're doing. Set a timer for ten minutes and you're going to start with the hairbrush."

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex sniffled and got on the bed. She spent a few moments deciding on what would be the best position for her to be in, and decided it would be best to go on all fours.

Alex started the timer and raised the hairbrush. Knowing that this was supposed to be a punishment, she forced herself to spank very hard and winced at the unexpectedly powerful sting but forced herself to keep going at a fairly brisk pace, switching hands after every few swats so that the spanking would be evened out over her bottom. Feeling unexpectedly emotional, Alex soon began to cry and almost missed it when the timer went off.

"You're doing good, sweetie. Move on to the paddle for another ten minutes now." Olivia said.

Alex obediently reset the timer and picked up the paddle, shuddering as she began to paddle herself, following the same pattern as before and switching hands to make sure that the punishment was distributed evenly. Olivia watched as Alex obediently punished herself, her bottom turning red. The brunette detective's heart broke when Alex began to sob hard. When the timer finally went off, Alex dropped the paddle and rested her head on her hands as she sobbed.

"Honey, you're being so brave and I'm so proud of you. Look over here, my love." Olivia called.

With tears streaming down her face, Alex looked over at the iPad and wiped her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision.

"That's my good girl. It's almost over, angel. All you have left is ten minutes with the tawse. Do you want to go to the corner for a break or would you rather get it over with?" Olivia's voice was gentle and loving.

"I-I wa-want to g-get it o-ov-over with, p-please, M-Ma'am." Alex sobbed out.

"All right, princess, set the timer. This is the last part of your punishment, and it needs to be a little bit harder than before, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Alex sobbed as she set the timer for the last time.

"I know you are, baby girl. You are forgiven." Olivia assured her kindly.

Alex sobbed brokenly as she obediently brought the tawse down on her bottom, choking on a scream. She almost lost her balance and fell forward, but was able to stay up on all fours. Ten minutes seemed to stretch into ten hours, but finally Alex somehow heard the timer go off and dropped the tawse. Alex collapsed onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. After several long minutes, she gradually became aware that Olivia was talking to her.

"Lovey, when you're ready come get the iPad and bring it over to the bed with you."

It took several minutes after that for Alex to feel like she could get up. She took the iPad from the dresser and brought it over to the bed.

"That's my good girl. Put the iPad on my pillow and you go ahead and curl up on your side of the bed. I'm going to lie on this cot so it's kind of like I'm lying with you."

Olivia spent thirty minutes comforting Alex with all of the tender, loving words she would always say after a spanking, assuring Alex that it was over and that she was a good girl and was loved unconditionally. Alex sobbed while she listened to Olivia talk, wishing with every fiber of her being that Olivia was there to hold her.

"Livy…" Alex sobbed out.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you _so_ much. I'll be home as fast as I can, precious." Olivia promised, her heart breaking.

Alex's sobs eventually died down to quiet but steady crying. When Alex felt like she could speak properly, she looked at Olivia with sad, vulnerable baby blue eyes. Olivia gave her a sympathetic smile and blew her a kiss.

"It hurts." Alex whimpered.

"I know it does, honey. I'm sorry it was necessary, but hopefully it means we won't have to deal with this kind of behavior again. You're a very good girl, princess. I love you and I don't like punishing you."

When Alex had mostly stopped crying, the two women disconnected their Skype session so that Olivia could finish working and come home as soon as possible. Alex reached down and spent several minutes rubbing her sore bottom despite knowing that rubbing was against the rules. The pretty blonde woman yawned as she curled up fetal on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Olivia had never done paperwork so fast in her life. When she was finally finished, she clocked out for the night and hurried home. She let herself into the apartment and kicked off her shoes before hurrying down the hall toward the bedroom where Alex was waiting for her.


End file.
